


Dreaming of You

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.

~

Dreaming of You

~

Richard was dreaming. He knew that on some level, and so he gave himself up to it. 

He was on his knees, in the Lupanar. Not unusual in and of itself, but the activity he was engaging in was. 

He was sucking someone’s cock. 

It was a big cock, uncut and it tasted fiiiine. Spicy with just a hint of sweetness. 

He had never done it before, but judging from the reactions of the cock’s owner, he was doing a pretty good job. 

He had no idea who the cock belonged to, well... he had an idea but it was not something he was prepared to admit to himself just yet. 

The moans above his head grew more frenzied, and he felt the cock swell. It lodged itself in his throat and he imagined that his rapid swallowing around it felt amazing. It was going to blow, he knew it. He could tell by the hitched breathing over his head....

He was suddenly awake and hard. He lay still for a moment, disoriented. Why had he woken up? 

He closed his eyes, determined to go back to sleep and finish his erotic dream. Then he heard a sound. 

That probably accounted for the premature awakening. 

His door snicked closed. He lay still, caught between waking and sleep. He felt the covers pull back but kept his eyes closed, figuring he could fend off any attack. 

A soft murmur when the intruder saw his distended cock and then... lips. He jumped when a pair of lips closed around his cock and started to suck and pull. Lips folded over teeth so that no scraping occurred, this person knew what they were doing! and then... tongue! A wet tongue that licked at every crevice. 

He knew who it was of course. He had known the moment that the intruder had entered his room. Only one person carried that herbal scent. And that person definitely knew how to give head. 

Like this person did. 

Oh God, this person really did. 

Richard moaned and his hands involuntarily came up to clutch at his benefactor’s head. He caressed silky curls beneath his hands, running his fingers savoringly through those curls, trying to nudge the owner’s head further along his shaft. 

A chuckle that sent tremors through him as they reverberated along his swollen length, then he was sucked into wet heat. 

Richard’s pelvis arched pushing his cock deeper. Oh God, he was going to blow. 

He panted, hearing and feeling the strong sucking, the low humming.... He howled as his orgasm took him and he exploded in long hard contractions into that luscious mouth and down that supple throat. 

The bed shifted as the intruder sat up and pulled the covers back over his sated body. Cool lips brushed over his temple. Richard struggled to open his eyes, but when he finally got them open he was alone. Had he dreamt it? Or had the man he had been secretly lusting after actually been here.   
Richard sat up, disoriented and confused. He glanced at the clock and realized it was midday. 

It couldn’t have been Jean-Claude. He was dead to the world now, wasn’t he? 

Richard ran a hand over his cock, then laughed at himself. He was checking for what? Telltale signs? Lip prints? 

He chuckled again, the laughter dying in his throat when he saw a clear handprint in the sheet next to his hip. 

The indentation was too small to be his own hand. It did seem to fit the long elegant fingers of someone else however.... Richard shook his head and took himself of to shower. Maybe he would go work out, since his imagination was obviously running away from him. 

 

~Fin


End file.
